I Think I Love You
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba realizes that she's fallen in love with her husband... Another JO outtake. Will add later on. Lyrics belong to The Partridge Family and Kaci.


**I Think I Love You**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba realizes that she's fallen in love with her husband... Another JO outtake. Will add later on. Lyrics belong to The Partridge Family and Kaci.**

_Do you think you love me... Ooo we!_  
_I THINK I LOVE YOU!_

She awoke the next morning, curled up in the blankets, on Fiyero's side of the bed. Her husband was nowhere to be found. After several moments of silence, she buried her head in the pillow, and drifted off to sleep...

_I'm sleeping_  
_And right in the middle of a good dream_  
_Then all at once I wake up_  
_From something that keeps knocking at my brain_  
_Before I go insane_  
_I hold my pillow to my head_  
_And spring up in my bed_  
_Screaming out the words I dread ..._  
_"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

Half an hour later, Elphaba's eyes snapped open, and she slowly lifted her head, searching for her husband. Nope, she was still alone in the room. Sighing, she lay back down, and stuck her nose in his pillow, breathing in his scent. It was still strong from the night before. Groaning, she pulled the pillow over her head, covering her ears, although no noise could be heard. She managed to drift off her several moments, before she jolted awake with a shock, the pillow following back to the bed.

"Oh my Oz!" She pressed her hand to her forehead, and felt for a fever, before feeling her cheeks, no they weren't flushed and she wasn't warm. So she wasn't sick. But she was light-headed, and couldn't stop the fluttering in her stomach. She looked around quickly, before her eyes landed on the nightstand, where his glasses lay. Leaning towards the nightstand, she snatched the glasses up, and put them on. For some ungodly known reason, they made her feel better. Slowly, she pushed the glasses up on her head, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before climbing out of bed.

On shaky legs, she went to the bathroom, and leaned against the counter, staring at her reflection. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to clear her head, and finally splashed water on her face to wake her up. Then, she got dressed, and went down to breakfast. Fiyero, Suqari, and Chelseqa were at the breakfast table talking.

"Morning Elphaba." Her head snapped up at her mother-in-law's voice. She forced a smile, and instead of slipping into the chair next to Fiyero, she took the one across from him, hoping the more space between them, the less the butterflies.

_This morning, I woke up with this feeling_  
_I didn't know how to deal with_  
_And so I just decided to myself_  
_I'd hide it to myself_  
_And never talk about it_  
_And did not go and shout it_  
_When you walked into the room ..._  
_"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_

Breakfast passed in the same manner it usually did, with conversation and debate. The only time she jumped, was when Fiyero stopped behind her and gently plucked his glasses from her head.

"Sorry love, I just wanted my glasses." He said, as she jumped, and turned. Then, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her cheek.

"O... oh, that's okay." She whispered.

"Are you okay, Elphaba?" Chelseqa asked, watching her daughter-in-law. Elphaba nodded.

"Yeah, I... I'm okay just... just tired." She said, taking a sip of her tea. After several moments, she excused herself, and fled to the library.

_I think I love you_  
_So what am I so afraid of?_  
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_  
_A love there is no cure for_  
_I think I love you_  
_Isn't that what life is made of?_  
_Though it worries me to say_  
_I've never felt this way_

Fiyero found her in the library, staring out the window.

"Elphaba?"

She jumped, and turned, relaxing to see him standing in the doorway.

"Over here, Yero."

He went to her, and took her hand, bringing it to his lips as shivers ran up her spine.

"Come horseback riding with me." She thought a moment, before sighing, and after a moment, nodded.

"Okay."

_Believe me_  
_You really don't have to worry_  
_I only want to make you happy_  
_And if you say_  
_Hey, go away, I will_  
_But I think better still_  
_I'd better stay around and love you_  
_Do you think I have a case?_  
_Let me ask you to your face_  
_Do you think you love me?_

He led her out to the stables, and saddled up Starburst before helping her onto the saddle and climbing up after her. Against her attempt to sit as far away from him as possible, she found herself leaning into his comforting embrace. His arms went around her and she breathed in his scent, which automatically started the butterflies up again.

They rode through the meadow, flying among the flowers, enjoying the silence and peace that came with their lives. When they stopped, he climbed down, and then reached up, helping her from the saddle.

"Thank you, Yero." She whispered. He nodded, and kissed her gently.

"You're welcome, Dove."

_I think I love you_  
_So what am I so afraid of?_  
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_  
_A love there is no cure for_  
_I think I love you_  
_Isn't that what life is made of?_  
_Though it worries me to say_  
_I've never felt this way_

They spread their cloaks on the soft ground, and settled down to enjoy the silence. As Elphaba curled into his arms, she couldn't help playing with his fingers, lacing and unlacing their hands. The close proxminity of their bodies, caused her heart to race, and her pulse to rise, and she turned to say something. However, she found her eyes drawn to his lips, and after a moment or two, she leaned over and captured his lips.

Several tentative kisses later, he gently laid her back on the cloaks, and continued to kiss her, his hands gently trailing over her clothed skin. She unbuttoned his shirt, and gently ran her hands over the diamonds on his chest. As he kissed her neck, she let her arms go around his shoulders, and soon found herself digging her nails into his back.

"Oh Yero..."

_I don't know what I'm up against_  
_I don't know what it's all about_  
_I've go so much to think about_  
_Hey!I think I love you!_  
_So what am I so afraid of?_  
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_  
_A love there is no cure for_  
_I think I love you_  
_Isn't that what life is made of?_  
_Though it worries me to say_  
_I've never felt this way _

Two years of marriage, and she still felt weak in the knees from her husband's kisses. They sat curled up in the cloaks after an afternoon of romance, talking and kissing, touching and teasing. She looked down at their hands, seeing the contrasting colors of their skin, and then glanced at the diamonds on her skin and his. And then she realized something...

It was beautiful.

Suddenly, she heard, "I think I love you!"

"You do?" Her mouth dropped open and she turned beet red, ducking her head in embarrassment. Chuckling, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Fae."

"Yeah, Yero?"

"That's not such a bad thing, to discover you're in love with your husband."

And then he kissed her.

_I think I love you!_  
_So what am I so afraid of?_  
_I'm afraid that I'm not sure of_  
_A love there is no cure for_  
_I think I love you_  
_Isn't that what life is made of?_  
_Though it worries me to say_  
_I've never felt this way_


End file.
